1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-reflection optical member that has a function of anti-reflectivity with respect to incident light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a display section of a display has been provided with an anti-reflection structure (anti-reflection film) on a translucent member in order to prevent visibility from being lowered due to reflection of an external light source or a landscape.
For example, known examples of an anti-reflection optical member having anti-reflectivity with respect to visible light include a dielectric multilayer, an anti-reflection film that comprises a visible-light-wavelength absorption layer formed of a metal microparticle layer in a multilayer film (WO2004/031813A (JP4400458B), JP2001-281401A, and the like).
WO2004/031813A (JP4400458B) discloses the following configuration. In an anti-reflection film which is formed by applying a plurality of thin films onto a substrate film, an attenuation coefficient at a wavelength of 550 nm is set to 0.1 to 5. For example, the anti-reflection film may comprise a layer that contains metal microparticles.
JP2001-281401A discloses a low-reflectivity transparent conductive laminated film using a chain-like metal colloid. In a description thereof, there is provided a transparent conductive layer including the chain-like metal colloid, whereby it is possible to obtain a film having an antistatic property, an electromagnetic-wave-shielding property, anti-reflectivity, a mechanical property, and an antifouling property.